I Cannot Live Without You
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: After Natsu gets a fake letter from 'Gray', his heart is crushed. Gray chases after him, hoping he isn't too late. Drowning, colds, fevers, and a misunderstanding. Can these two lovers pull through all these ordeals? Rated T to be safe.


Summary: After Natsu gets a fake letter from 'Gray', his heart is crushed. Gray chases after him, hoping he isn't too late. Drowning, colds, fevers, and a misunderstanding. Can these two lovers pull through all these ordeals?

Disclaimer: no, I do not own Fairy Tail, just the idea. If I did, I would SO make it a Yaoi~ :D

Warning: Contains a lot of fluff (as always~ XD), Yaoi, and possibly OOC… but hey, I'm rusty, please cut me some slack! I've just returned from a long writer's lazyness... DX

* * *

><p>Natsu walked into the guild expecting everyone to be noisy as a herd of elephants. But what he got instead was a fleet of silence. He blinked before noticing some of the members with guilty looks on their faces. "What's wrong you guys?" He asked concerned.<p>

"Um, Natsu, can I talk to you in private?" Lucy asked. Erza followed behind her and the two of them dragged him outside.

"Wait, but it's _raining_ outside!" he protested, not that it helped much.

"Natsu, Mirajane got this letter from Gray who had addressed it to you." Erza handed him a letter and scratched her head. "I know it was wrong of us to do so, but we opened the letter and read what was in it. It's… well, it's easier if you just read it yourself." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked before taking out a letter.

"**Natsu, I'm sorry to say but I can no longer be in this relationship with you. I no longer have any romantic feelings for you. I hope you understand this and that we can still be friends. Gray.**" The letter ended and Natsu could only stare in shock.

"What? W-Why?" Natsu asked.

"It's alright Natsu, we're here for you." Lucy said before Natsu crumbled between the two girls. Erza ex-quipped an umbrella and covered them up from the pouring rain.

"Hey, is something wrong here?" Gray asked as he walked up to them.

"Like you wouldn't know!" Lucy screamed. Gray reclined a bit before Natsu ran off.

"Gray, explain this letter." Erza ordered.

"It's a letter to ask Natsu to join me for dinner tonight." He explained.

"As if, we all know what's on the letter Gray." Mirajane said in a pained voice as she walked out of the guild.

"What are you talking about? It's written in black and white right…" Gray grabbed the letter and flipped it over a few times and starred at the paper wide eyed. "This isn't my letter. This isn't even my hand writing!"

"What are you talking about? You gave it to me so why wouldn't it be the same letter you just so happen to be proclaiming as an 'invitation'." Mirajane asked.

"I mean, someone switched the letters. It must have happened when I was shopping for a present." Gray wondered.

"Well who would have switch the…" They all let shadows fall over their eyes when they realized it. "Juvia switched the letters."

Gray shook his head rapidly. "I need to go find Natsu!" And with that, Gray was off at a heart pointing sprint after Natsu through the pouring rain.

**With Natsu**

Natsu ran down the street, crying his eyes out. His breath was getting caught in his throat due to his crying. His throat felt like it was caving in, air ceasing to get to his lungs. Natsu wanted to stop, but something told him to never stop running at the same time. Natsu was so busy on what to do, that he slipped and fell into the river.

"GAH! G-G-Ugh!" Natsu was choking on the water, his tears, mixed with the rain and the river water made it impossible for him to see anything.

The river was overflowing, so Natsu could no longer feel the bottom of the raging river. Natsu felt water rush into his lungs at an amazing pace, and all he could do was choke.

All of Natsu's energy had rapidly faded away, and he could no longer keep his body up above the water. His body slipped underneath the surface, the flow of the river quickly pushing his body away.

_SPLASH_

Natsu blacked out.

**With Gray**

Gray ran down the street as if his life depended on it. He heard a splash and a lot of coughing from a block down. Gray panicked and ran closer to see what had happened. Gray's heart skipped a beat or two as he saw Natsu drowning in the river. Gray panicked and slid down the hill. Just as Natsu had slipped under the surface, Gray had reached the river. Gray didn't care if his clothes got even wetter than they already were; he had panicked and jumped in right where Natsu had sunk.

Gray looked around the water, hoping to find the rose haired salamander somewhere. When gray couldn't find Natsu, he had started to panic. He surfaced for a quick, giant breath air, before diving back under. He searched everywhere, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Gray started to lose hope, until he saw just the smallest tinge of pink out of the corner of his eye. Without hesitation, Gray pushed towards the small color of pink, hoping with all his might it would be his cute, warm little salamander. Gray's heart swelled as he saw Natsu, pale and weak, underneath the surface. Gray grabbed him around the waist as he pushed up to the surface.

Breaking up to the surface, he looked at Natsu, who was now frail and weak, dying in his hands. Gray swam to the shores of the river, pulling Natsu up, out of the water. Natsu's body dropped to the soaking ground, limp, pale, and weak. Gray climbed out of the water and put his ear to Natsu's chest. Gray's heart must've skipped a beat for the hundredth time today, for he could not hear a beat from the salamander's chest. Gray pushed on Natsu's chest, pushing out a bit of excess water. Gray listened again. Nothing. This was where he really started panicking. Gray tilted Natsu's head back, and put his lips to Natsu's, performing mouth to mouth resuscitation. Gray pushed on Natsu's chest. No pulse. Repeating the action multiple times, Gray started crying once he had done the act for the tenth time.

"Natsu… please… please let this last one work…" Gray took a shaking breath, and breathed the last time in Natsu's lungs. Gray listened to his heart as he gave one last push.

Natsu coughed up the last of the water, his chest heaving for the air he so desperately needed.

"NATSU!" Gray's heart was beating so hard that he could hardly say anything. His throat was incapable of saying anything; so instead, Gray embraced his lover, tears falling onto the dragon slayer's pink hair.

Natsu nuzzled into the heat out of instinct and need. He was too weak to acknowledge what was happening. His brain had shut down all his thoughts, only leaving him with his instincts. Natsu weakly wrapped his arms around Gray, only to have gray pick him up bridal style. "I've got you…" Gray stated with a smile. No words could describe how happy Gray was at this point. Gray created an ice umbrella and held it to where Natsu could get minimal access to the rain.

Natsu closed his eyes, too weak for anything at this point. He fell asleep to the pitter patter of the rain on the ice above him, as well as around him. All he wanted now was to be with Gray, and it seems Gray wanted the same exact thing.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Natsu woke up to the warmth of the fire, finding himself on a fluffy, warm couch. He lifted his head off of his pillow, only to have his eyes widen and to fall off the couch with a thump. He looked at who had been beneath him, facing his back.

It was Gray.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" Gray asked, getting up from his position of lying down on the couch. He knelt down to him.

Natsu took a deep, shaking breath, only to cough at the tenseness in his throat. Gray hugged him and kissed the top of his head, stroking his hair lovingly, just like he always did on rainy days. Natsu looked up at Gray as soon as his coughing fit was over. "What are you doing?" He asked sourly.

Gray looked at him with shock, only to quickly regain composure. "What are you talking about? I always stroke your hair when we cuddle…" Gray said, embracing him in a warm hug. Natsu pushed him away sourly, though regretting his decision a second later. Gray was utterly shocked. Natsu LOVED to cuddle! It was his most favorite thing on any day, whether it is a rainy, sunny, snowy, or stormy say!

Natsu stood up shakily, only to fall back onto his butt. Gray looked at him, stepping forward with a hand extended. Natsu slapped his hand away, glaring at Gray. His cheeks were tinted a cute shade of pink, almost exactly like his hair. Gray was now fed up with this. Gray grabbed his shoulders and glared at him.

"What is your PROBLEM? I'm trying to HELP here!" Gary yelled in his lover's face. Natsu started to tear up, sniffling and shaking in gray's grip. Gray immediately felt guilty and embraced Natsu, ignoring the pushing and yelling to let him go. "No Natsu… I'm sorry… I just want to help you…"

"AS IF, YOU HATE ME!" Natsu screamed, punching Gray's chest with his weakly clenched fist.

Gray looked at him in disbelief. In one swift movement, he grabbed Natsu by both of his upper arms, holding his hands down, preventing any punched from connecting with his body. Natsu looked at Gray with wide eyes, tears freely falling at this point. "What in the world would EVER make you think I hate you?" He asked, his voice cracking on the word, 'hate'.

"T-That letter y-you sent…" Natsu let fresh tears fall as he fell to the floor crying his eyes out.

Gray quickly embraced Natsu in a warm, loving embrace, as if saying he'd never leave, no matter what. And in case he hadn't gotten that message, he decided to give it verbally. "Natsu, I will never leave you. I love you too much, and the thought of losing you scares me so much that I cannot bear it… I love you more than anyone would think… If I were to choose me living, or you living, I would choose you. Because I cannot live without you, the pink headed salamander that's everything I could ever ask for, possibly being gone…" Gray hugged him tighter, as if he would lose his little flaming salamander at any time. He heard sniffling, and looked down at Natsu, only to see him crying. "Hey… are you alri—?" He was cut off by Natsu's lips capturing his own.

It was a short, chaste kiss, but it said everything. "Thank god… y-you feel… t-t-the same way… I love you too Gray!" Natsu told him before kissing him once again. Gray kissed back, harder and more lovingly. Gray embraced Natsu, breaking the kiss and connecting their foreheads, only to pull away in shock.

"YOU'RE BURNING UP!" Gray yelled alarmed. Had he not figured that out by the fever, he would have through Natsu falling limp in his arms. Gray picked Natsu up bridal style and placed him on the couch gently. "I'll go get you some ice." Gray was about to go to the kitchen, only to have his boxers grabbed by a weak hand. "Natsu, I'll be right back." Gray walked into the kitchen to get him a cloth. He then filled up a bowl of ice water and placed the rag in there. He jumped at the sudden loud thump. Gray ran to the living room, careful not to spill a drop. Gray was shocked to see Natsu sprawled across the floor. Gray ran over and helped him onto the couch once again. Natsu looked at Gray with fogged up eyes, indicating his exhaustion. Gray took the cloth and rinsed it off, placing the freezing rag on Natsu's forehead. Gray kissed Natsu's temple, only for Natsu to whimper.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked, deeply concerned for his little salamander.

"C-Can we…?" Natsu blushed crimson red, only adding to the cuteness.

"Can we… what?" Gray asked, thoroughly confused.

"C-Can we… c-c-cuddle?" Natsu asked in a whisper. Gray smiled and picked Natsu up, before sitting on the couch, Natsu's clothed back on his bare chest. Gray wrapped his arms around his little salamander, content and happy. Natsu kissed Gray on the cheek, flipping onto his front, embracing Gray himself, only causing Gray to tighten his embrace once more. "I love you Gray…" Natsu said before drifting to sleep once again.

Gray smiled genuinely, and kissed Natsu on the top of his head, smiling at his content face. He slipped the cloth back on his head, before saying, "I love you too… my little salamander." And drifted to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>So... did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw it into a volcano and curse at it? Please tell me~ I wanna know~ ^-^ Also, it's good to be back~!<p> 


End file.
